100 year Terror Sealer
by sailorlyoko4life
Summary: the 100 year terror sealer is coming up, and Yin has no place to hide from it. can she avoid being turned completly or will she fall to the powers of darkness? this story is rated T for safty becasue im not quite sure how dark or vilonet its going to get. this is not a YinxNight Master pairing. actually im not sure on pairings yet either, this is just an idea. please R


**This is an idea I had floating around in my head for a while now so I hope you like it!**

Trouble in three days

It all started out as a normal day for Yin and Yang; studying for the Wo stuff. Master Yo came in and announced "Hey kids! Guess what we are doing today!" "Studying for the Wo competition." They both said in the 'we are so getting bored of this' kinda toned.

"Nope!" Master Yo said, "Guess again."

"What! Ok well then ….um... Ah ….. Making Carl mad and kicking his but for no reason!" Yang proudly proposed.

"Wrong again, but closer." Master Yo really had them wondering what it was. Yin spoke up, "Learning about something that will serve us well in the future!" she said excitedly.

"Well if you want to put it that way, then I suppose yes." Master Yo said reluctantly.

"Yay!" Yin cheered. "uughgh" Yang groaned.

"Ok well today we are gonna learn about the '100 Year Terror Sealer'. It happens every 100 years and is totally confidential. The only thing us good guys ever know is that after it takes place at midnight anyone with evil in them gets 10 fold the dark power they had before.

"And so what does this have to do with us?" Yang asked.

Master Yo gave a concerned look towards yin. "Well ….." he hesitated to tell Yang, "all of your enemies will get 10 times stronger and you need to prepare for that, that's all." He said nervously.

"Oh well then let's kick their butt's before it happens and then they won't have any power to become 10 fold after words with." Yang suggested.

They both just stared at yang like he was an alien or something.

"What?" "You just said something remotely smart." Yin stated clearly shocked. "So." yang said. Yang had been getting some what smarter the past few weeks it seemed. But this was the first time he had ever actually stated a good idea. Yin had secretly wished that that idea might work but knew better then to believe the impossible.

"Never mind," Yin finally said decideing it would be best for her to find out more about this event. "so master Yo is this event like a festival or something? I mean is it something that you attend to, or is it something that just happens across the world and you cant help it if it affects you kinda thing?" Yin was very curios about this for many reasons of her own.

"Well" Master Yo began, "we don't really know that much about it, but it is something all beings with evil in them may, and/or must attend to. It separates the good from the bad. The bigger problem is that if you don't attend or are not planning on attending they start sending people out for you to make you come if you are worthy of it." He said looking helpless and defeated for some reason. Yin had a terrified look on her face. Yang had fallen asleep during the speech.

"Yin, I will protect you the best I can, but…." Master Yo was about to cry, "I don't know what I can do for you anymore now that this is coming up."

"Well, how would they know that I'm not planning on coming? Maybe I'm not 'worthy enough' to be even noticed by it, maybe it will just not affect me." she said trying to be optimistic.

"Well let's hope so" Master Yo Said while trying to give a small smile, then turned around and said "You two have the next three days off ok. Try to enjoy them Yin." Then left.

"Yeah, I'll try." She said waking up Yang.

"WAh... wait… oh …what… huh?" Yang finally woke up. We are going to have the next three days off." Yin told him.

"What are you seriously! But, why?"

"Because," Yin said hesitantly, not quite ready to tell her brother the truth yet, "because of the 100 Year Terror Sealer thing."

"What that stupid thing! Well if it means no responsibilities for a while then I'm all for it!" Yang sang happily. "So what are you waiting for Yin! Let's go hang out with Lena and them at the beach today." Yang asked while packing things quickly and getting ready to head out the door.

"Um, right, I will be there in a minute!" She replied back happily, trying not to show how nervous she was to go outside right now.

**OK so how was it? I have never written a Yin Yang Yo story before so it was challenging trying to get the personalities right. Yo might be a little OOC though. **

**But I do have some questions; should I**

**Create another story that explains some of the background and make this a sequel type thing ?**

**Use flashbacks to slowly explain the background story as Yang starts to figure out that there is more to this whole **100 Year Terror Sealer **thing then he thinks. **

**Well either way you guys can PM me ideas if you want to for the whole background story. Or if you want me to keep going with the mystery thing first, but I'm not quite sure on how I want the background story to go quite yet so I would love some fresh Ideas to help me out. **

**That's the thing with me, I always have this great plot line, but I don't know what to write to get the characters in that situation in the first place. I think it's a writer's block kinda thing. **

**Anyways please do leave a review or PM me with some ideas. I will give full credit to those of whose ideas that I do use. **


End file.
